1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature mounting apparatus for cameras, and more specifically to a mounting apparatus using flexible or gripping legs.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical tripod assemblies consist of three rigid legs which are splayed out to form a support structure for devices such as cameras. The legs are usually rigid and adapted to provide support off of the ground or other flat surface. Some tripods have some adjustment to leg length which may allow for some deviation from flatness in the surface upon which they are mounted. Such tripods also typically are large enough that they are not stored attached to the device, such as a camera, which they are used to support.
Such tripods are limited in the manner in which they support devices such as cameras. What is called for is a mounting apparatus that may function as a tripod and also as a grip mount for the mounting to vertical members. What is also called for is a miniature tripod small enough to be mounted to the camera and to not interfere with normal use of the camera when the tripod is not used.